


【求RP点梗三】⑮Would you look at me, Atto?

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family Drama, Family Issues, Gen, Tragedy, Years of the Trees
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】正剧【题材倾向】双树纪【出场人物】Finwë，Fëanor，Míriel，Indis，Findis【配对组合】F&&F【文章分级】G【完稿日期】2016年7月25日【总计字数】1070【前言备注】 一切都属于托老大大，属于我的只有OOC的脑洞和bug。超级捅刀预警，可能不输于泪雨！不要打包子，下一篇是糖。





	【求RP点梗三】⑮Would you look at me, Atto?

他们都在哭。我也是……

白色的薄纱在幔帐前翻飞，我的父亲坐在母亲躺着的长椅。他紧握着她的手，久久不愿松开。我也一样……

我不知道离母亲的离开有多久了，精灵对于时间的流逝并不敏感。或许泰尔佩瑞安和劳瑞林已数次交辉，或许已经久的直达世界末日了。我只觉得母亲冰冷的手，再也不会恢复原有的温度。她沉睡的面容，没有痛苦，却满是悲伤。她的眉头没有舒展，她的嘴角向下弯着。她的眼睛虽已合上，但在离开前的那刻，她凝视着我的双眸。我不知道母亲看见了什么。是看进了我的灵魂深处，还是看见了我未来的命运吗？

Amme，不要走！不要丢下我！

父亲撕心裂肺的哭喊声在罗瑞恩的花园久久不能散去。以至于后来，每次我随他来看母亲时，我都能依稀听见那记忆中的声音。它如一把锋利的长剑，劈开了我的生命。我带走了火，留下了水。

无论何时，父亲都会在桌边多留一套餐具。或许有一天，母亲会回心转意，她能重新打开殿门，来桌前与我们共进晚餐。

“Atto，您看看我啊。”我乖巧地喝完汤，看着毫无食欲的父亲。

“孩子，我在看着你呢。”他这么说。

“不，您没有。您只是在看我，然而您并没有看见我。您看见了Amal，可她丢下了我们，不是么？”

“不准这么说你Amme！她是因为爱你，把自己的一切都给了你！”父亲勃然大怒，一掌拍在桌上，结果母亲的那套餐具应声而裂，“可笑，如今连回忆都守不住了吗？”

“那我可以把自己还给Amme。”我想，如果我可以把灵魂还给母亲的话，她是不是可以回来？我还没问她为什么要丢下Fea。

“……这不可能发生，而且已经晚了。”

“是Fea的过错，Amme才离开我们的吗？”在往后的岁月里，我一直在思考这个问题，为什么只有我，为什么只是我的母亲？

“……不是你孩子，不是……”父亲停顿了一下道，“这蒙福的西方啊。”

“东方不蒙福吗？”

“……东方是另一个世界。”

“真是个可爱的孩子。”Indis夫人很温柔，对我也很和善。可我讨厌她，发自内心地讨厌她。

“Fea，来打个招呼。”父亲喊我过去，可我头也不回地就跑开了。

不久后，我迎来了他们的婚礼。我的母亲，Míriel Þerindë就这样被人们遗忘了。他们笑得那么开心，缤纷的花瓣、大能者的祝福、数天的盛宴……我只想从中逃开。

可无论在哪里，光都是那样明亮，明亮到足以盖过我的火焰。我需要一个无人的角落，静静地思考，静静地燃烧，远离那些恼人的杂事。于是，我爱上了外出游历。

我很快有了一个妹妹，她是那样小而柔软，仿佛轻轻触碰就会破碎。我在父亲的要求下，吻了她的额头，给予她最美好的祝福。她也是唯一一个，我抱过的半血弟妹。

可父亲，您看看我啊。您和茵迪丝夫人的目光都在芬迪丝妹妹的身上，整个提力安都在为她的出生而庆祝，跟我出生时完全不一样。


End file.
